


Byun Is A Fucking Badass!

by IridescentAesthete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentAesthete/pseuds/IridescentAesthete
Summary: Park Chanyeol, the alcohol expert and big boss of the South Korean strip scene, is assessing new strippers for "The Cherry" and meets a new performer named "Byunny," who has a nice ass and drives a cherry-red Lamborghini Veneno.





	Byun Is A Fucking Badass!

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear.
> 
> honestly i think both you and i are going to be on quite the wild ride from now on. there's not gonna be much angst - these characters dont have any dark pasts and there aren't any deep scenes where they're like "oh yeah i got into stripping because my family is dying" or anything like that. it's more like "i'm an attention-seeker, what can i say?"
> 
> so if you came here for angst, you're welcome i'm avoiding it :) enjoy!

**"Next."**

A pale, skinny woman with bright red lingerie walked into the room like _every other woman_ has. Her lipstick, like every other woman, was the same bright red as her lingerie. Black lace lined her bra and her stockings were pulled up so tight that her ass was under her shoulders, like every other woman. Smokey eyeshadow adorned her eyelids - again, like every other woman.

Mr. Park Chanyeol was tired of the similarities, moreso the lack of differences between every one of the new entertainers. They all tried too hard to fit the aura of the club, which Chanyeol clearly stated he was trying to start changing. The old vibes have been too generic. He was looking for someone with a different taste than lingerie and stockings. Something a little more fun but dark, eye-catchingly contrasting the bright reds and whites of the club's interior.

"The way you walked in here was the same as everyone else," Chanyeol spoke, a cold and disappointed look in his eyes. He crossed his legs and sat back on the sofa, arms folding over each other as he knew what to expect from the woman. "You better have something better in stock."

The woman nodded with a smirk as she stepped up to the stage with her, of course, three inch high heels on. They clicked as she did what everyone else did - circle around the strip pole with the look on her face, grazing it with her fingers. The music, slow and seductive, played from the speakers below her.

The first move the woman made was the same as every other entertainer who stepped onto that stage and touched that pole.

Slowly, she began to wrap her right leg around the bar, and Chanyeol couldn't handle it anymore. He shook his head disapprovingly and stood up to grab a drink.

"Cut. You're cut." The woman was visibly confused.

"Sir, I have been doing everything perfectly so far. Do you really want to cut me before I even start?" Her tone was aggressive. She was definitely pissed off, but Chanyeol was having none of it.

"At least have a good start! You walked in here with that slutty walk everyone walks and you put on that same old smirk, and started off with the same old move. It's getting _boring_ , and _you're_ getting out of my strip club. Exit's just past the door on your right, please leave. _Thanks_." The stripper glared and stomped towards the dark oak door, twisting the golden handle like it was Chanyeol's arm and storming towards the exit, oak slamming against the doorframe. The strip club's boss sat back down on the sofa after pouring himself a glass of vodka, impatiently calling in the next performer.

"Next. And _don't_ do the slut walk, please."

This time, a man walked in. A good few inches shorter than Chanyeol himself, he was the only stripper who came in differently. It was almost like a dance in itself, graceful but confident and a little more natural, but still seductive in spirit. He held his cellphone in hand, a shining black case surrounding it, with an auxiliary cord in the other. He made his way a little closer to Chanyeol than the other entertainers had, a professional expression on his face.

"You don't mind, right?" he questioned, holding out the objects in hand. Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at him, but did in fact have auxiliary connection to the system in the room, so he took the cellphone and cord from the performer's hands and set things up.

The man began making his way to the stage in his fishnet stockings, black Doc Martens adorning his feet. Ripped black shorts with bunny-decaled pockets were pulled up perfectly around his perky ass. A golden tattoo was hidden underneath his plain black crop and a thin, white choker wrapped around the fair skin of his neck. His soft black liner was complimented by marroon accents, soft pink lips gently ombred. Light grey contacts sparkled amongst the ensemble, the entire outfit topped off with a pair of satin black bunny ears against silky, blonde hair.

"I'm one sexy little bitch, but this _interview_ would run _much_ faster if you stopped staring and played the music, Mr. Park," the man suggested from his place at the pole, chuckling at the tall, and quite embarassed, owner. Chanyeol snapped out of his trance, quickly turning on the cellphone and pressing play before returning to his spot.

**_[Tip: Listening to your slowest, sexiest music playlist will enhance your experience. REC: "Love Is A Bitch" by Two Feet]_ **

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy as Byunny himself lays _every little thing_ out on the table," he said seductively as he sat himself in front of the pole, crotch pressed up against it and legs spread, hands grasping the pole. He slowly lowered his torso to the ground and closed his eyes with a growing, teethy smile.

The first beat of the song hit and "Byunny" kicked a leg up, heel against the pole. He began to, astonishingly, lift himself up from that position, his leg bending as the one on the ground straightened him to a leaned position. Taking the straightened leg and twisting it around the pole, he began to slowly spin as his head gently lolled around, a sexy but playful smile adorning his lips.

Chanyeol was in a trance again, glass slightly tipped as the only body part he could feel was his growing buldge. This performance was _much_ different. A lot more erotic and seductive, yet playful, but dark and _private_ all at the same time. It was like a sip of red wine, with a side of strawberries, sugar and sex - all of which Chanyeol _adored_.

He couldn't take his eyes off the man for even a second.

Byunny continued his performance with creative entrances into poses, the sexiest of glances. A pink tongue darted out across his lips as he grinded up against the pole, and then there was another masterpiece of a pose. One after the other, this man was striking poses unimaginable, and the way he got himself into them was striking. Every freeze frame was so pure and seductive that Chanyeol eventually put down his drink, still not realizing that his position showed he definitely wanted relief - legs in a manspread, buldge growing even bigger, arms upon the back of the couch but urging to give himself a break.

 _This_ was the man he wanted in his club. And maybe on his lap, too.

The stripper ended his performance in a split, his torso against the pole with hands clutching it desperately. His head hung loose, facing Chanyeol, but with a slight tilt to it as a cherry on top. His cheeks were red with hard work, panting as he waited for a response from the boss.

Still awaiting a response, he smiled slyly, raising an eyebrow at the frozen Mr. Park.

"Sorry, did you want the _bonus_ , too?"

Chanyeol was impatient, and hungry. He didn't know if it was the wine or Byunny's pretty face, or both. He just knew that he was so, _so_ very drunk (And he was definitely not a lightweight).

"Fuck. Get over here," he ordered, beginning to sweat from the constriction of his erection. Byunny chuckled, his voice like raspberries and dark chocolate.

"I hope you plan to pay for this," Byunny teased. Chanyeol usually didn't give back to his employees for a good fuck, especially at their first meeting.

He was too horny to say no to Byunny anyway.

The shorter man made his way over to Chanyeol as the next song on his playlist played. Chanyeol suspected that Byunny had made the playlist for all of his acts, which means that every song would be practically made for sex.

Which was great, because they were about to have sex.

"Gosh, you've got beautiful curves," The boss complimented, hands caressing Byunny's waist as he sat himself down on Chanyeol's crotch. Byunny chuckled at him and slid a hand to cradle his face, going right to the French kiss they so desperately needed. He lightly grinded against Chanyeol's buldge in circles and patterns, the latter emitting groans of pleasure that he had never felt like this before. Ecstasy pumped through their blood as they made out on Chanyeol's assessment sofa, the moans Byunny produced and the feeling of Chanyeol's hands on the smaller's ass driving them forward.

Byunny lightly pushed himself off of Chanyeol and danced with his hips before smiling at the boss.

"Still my strip show, darling. You can get a  _refund_ later."

The stripper removed his ears and began slowly lifting up his crop top, revealing more of the golden tattoo that stained his skin. It ran from his right hip to the bottom of his chest in streaks, almost like the blazing of a fire. Pink, hard nipples peeked out from the shirt as Byunny fully removed the crop.

"Fuck..." Chanyeol moaned from his seat, eyes half-lidded and hips bucking up in pleasure. "Pick up the pace you little bitch."

Byunny chuckled again, but began to strip a little quicker. Customer service was indeed important.

The Doc Martens came off in a slip, and he threw them off to the side by a speaker. He undid the bunny shorts and erotically rolled his hips out of them, followed by him stripping himself of his stockings and revealing his lacy, dark red panties.

"Those are _so sexy_ ," Chanyeol whispered, desperation beginning to grow. Byunny's precum stained the front of his underwear, which was soon forgotten as the panties came off and away.

"We won't need them though, will we..." he moaned, crawling onto Chanyeol's lap again. "Now, we gotta take care of all these clothes you have on, hm?"

Chanyeol eyed Byunny up and down, taking in every detail, every mole and the ravines between his abs.

"I'm not a stripper baby, make this one quick," Chanyeol demanded, hands stroking Byunny's cock. The man twitched with pleasure as he smirked.

"Who said I can't make it slow?"

He trailed his hands from Chanyeol's chest to the lapels of his jacket, dragging the material off his torso. His face was buried in Chanyeol's neck, mouth busy making bruises and dragging teeth across the skin. Chanyeol swore and groaned, bucking up against Byunny. He needed release, and Byunny's little tricks weren't making it any easier.

"Fuck- just take off the damn clothes!" he exclaimed, tone begging. Byunny smiled and started ridding Chanyeol of his clothing with haste.

"Customer service," he mumbled playfully.

Chanyeol found himself laughing at that, quickly pulling Byunny closer as soon as he was topless. He planted kisses against the smaller's shoulder, sighing after every few. His bottoms came off and he grinded his cock against Byunny's, both releasing a harmonious sound of pleasure. Byunny whined needily against Chanyeol's neck, ass rubbing against his dick.

"Customers first," he then chuckled, moving to kneel in front of Chanyeol. Without hesitation, he took in Chanyeol's length like it was nothing. Not even five seconds in and he had the boss a moaning mess, twitching and eye-rolling at the warm contact. Byunny was deep-throating like he was made for it.

Chanyeol's toes curled as Byunny licked stripes up sensitive veins, toyed with his slit, tortured the head of his cock with hard sucking and kitten licks - and then, he was back to hitting the back of his own throat with the tip. Chanyeol's breath shortened as the adrenaline shockwaved through his body, hand in Byunny's bleached hair.

Before he could show off a grand finale, Byunny came off with a _pop!_ and slowly made his way back up to Chanyeol's neck, nibbling and licking the tanned skin. His ass swept back and forth against Chanyeol's dick, stimulating him before they could get to the fun part.

"Stick it in, now," he commanded through uneven breaths, surprising Chanyeol.

The taller stopped for a second, genuinely anxious that he would _hurt_ him.

"I'm pretty big, not being egotistical or anything. Are you sure you don't want prep? Lube, at least?" he questioned worriedly. He stroked Byunny's back gently as he panted.

Byunny spit onto his hand a few times and spread it into Chanyeol's cock, looking right into his eyes.

"Take me, _now._ "

Chanyeol nodded and grasped Byunny's hips, lining himself up with his hole. He circled it with the tip of his penis, wary and gentle. As soon as the head was in, Byunny sighed with content, leaning his head back. Chanyeol watched his every expression and stroked his sides, comforting him. Byunny sank down until he was balls deep, but a few tears made their way out as he realized how big Chanyeol really was. The latter wiped them away with his thumbs, then placed his hands back onto Byunny's hips.

"Fuck, you're _huge_ ," Byunny whispered, forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder. He winced as he tried to adjust, wiggling his hips a little. Chanyeol groaned and gently stroked his back, sucking onto his neck, pulling at the white choker with his teeth.

He couldn't just ram into someone so _beautiful_.

So, he waited until Byunny fully adjusted to his size, and once he did, it was _pure dopamine_.

Byunny slid back up until Chanyeol was fully exposed,  then slammed back down without pain, a pleasured moan escaping his lips as he sat upright again. He repeated the motion, over and over again, as Chanyeol kept his own hips still and let his head hangover the back of the couch, sighing. Hands explored each other even further, naughty fingertips running down muscles and thumbs toying with nipples. Constellations of hickeys decorated both of them, shades of purple and pink scattered around their torsos.

"Shit... I need your real name, baby. Let me hear how gorgeous it is," Chanyeol mumbled as Byunny moved a little faster. Byunny smiled against Chanyeol's neck, still bouncing on his cock.

"It's Baekhyun."

With that, they drove each other to their orgasms, white splattering on abdomens as Chanyeol continued to repeat the name,

_Baekhyun,_

_Baekhyun,_

_Baekhyun..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stood up from Chanyeol's lap, heading for the tissue box that conveniently sat on the bar. Chanyeol sat idle, breath heaving as he recovered from his high.

"Aftercare," Baekhyun spoke, breaking Chanyeol out of his own spell. The latter raised a brow at him, wondering why Baekhyun would care so much as to take care of him.

"Think of it as an added bonus," he continued, taking a few tissues from the box and cleaning up Chanyeol's stomach. "You didn't ram your dick into me at first sight like most of my clients do. Have a reason?"

Chanyeol laughed, answering, "The funny thing is, I usually don't let people take it like that." Baekhyun laughed with him, still focused on cleaning up.

"Well then, why did you let me?" Chanyeol had to pause before answering. He really didn't know why he let Baekhyun ride him just like that. Baekhyun was certainly sexy as hell, and an amazing fuck, but there have been people nearly as hot who have never gotten past the dick-sucking.

"I'm not sure myself," he answered. Baekhyun glared at him, wondering if Chanyeol even found him appealing.

"No, no! You're super hot. Very sexy, quite the ass you've got there by the way," Chanyeol defended. "I just don't know what special little thing drew me to let you ride that easily."

Baekhyun giggled, already cleaning the cum off of himself. He glanced at his ass and gave it a smack before throwing out the tissues.

"I do have a nice ass, thank you," he said, always accepting compliments. "Maybe I just have an aura you aren't used to. I'm a little more playful and sexy than your average fuck." Chanyeol snorted at "a little" and got up to walk towards Baekhyun.

"I wouldn't say you're anywhere near average." Baekhyun smiled bashfully, not used to comments like these. Chanyeol slid his hands onto the smaller's waist. "Are you even on the spectrum?"

Baekhyun giggled again, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and planting a short kiss on his lips.

"To be honest, I'm so sexy that I'm probably not even real," he joked, grey eyes sparkling under the LED lights. "But I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as sex with me is almost like a dream."

Chanyeol laughed, hands lightly grabbing Baekhyun's ass before smacking the cheeks lightly. Baekhyun jumped with a look of pleasant surprise on his face. They laughed at this before deciding to finally put their clothing back on.

"No round two?"

"Maybe later, your dick tires me out."

"Come on, just a quickie before you leave."

"Who said you weren't going with me? I've got a Lamborghini to show you," Baekhyun bragged as he slipped his boots back on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to make these chapters not super long bc i wanna focus in on the details of the current scene rather than what i usually do, which is go for quantity but in a sense that im adding more plot to a chapter yknow? so ill make these chapters longer after getting the basis down, and further explaining certain scenes and "freeze frames" in detail so these might take me a little bit to publish but im glad some of y'all are patient
> 
> anyway, im not sure where else to go with solefege becauseididntplanthatoneoutatall so i may just discontinue that one to focus on this one. anyway thank you for reading, can't wait to see y'all in the next chapter~
> 
> signing off,  
> IridescentAesthete


End file.
